


electric blue

by CactusJuice7



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Smut, So yeah, Threesome - F/M/M, also i got told off for making these boys angsty but i stand by my choices, and i do mean Mild lmao i am but an ace idk how these things work, but anyway it's not a lot the story is very much fabian x marcel focused, i've read this through so many times i got desensitised to it, it's not my fault they're idiots, marcel x fabian x ofc, oh! it was suggested that i should prolly tag the fuckin threesome at the start lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusJuice7/pseuds/CactusJuice7
Summary: Marcel and Fabian have spent months circling around one another. Now they have finally collided.
Relationships: Fabian Aichner/Marcel Barthel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	electric blue

Fabian lay still in bed, his hands folded on his chest and mind buzzing.

He and Marcel had kissed. Like, properly kissed. Maybe things were a bit fuzzy considering they had had their dicks in either end of some lucky lady at the time (her name was Crystal… or maybe Christine), but Fabian didn't think he'd just imagined the feeling of Marcel's hot tongue sliding against his own. A few kisses here and there weren't unusual when they decided to share a partner, but they were always chaste and fleeting, usually confined to the neck and shoulders, and almost entirely done for the benefit of the woman they were sharing. After all, some of them really seemed to enjoy the idea that there was something more between the two of them, and both he and Marcel were willing to play it up a little to ensure everyone had a great time.

But this time had been different. Not only because it was not chaste and not fleeting and definitely not confined to the neck and shoulders, but because it couldn't even be argued that it was for Chrissie's benefit. She, at the time, was doing a marvellous job of working Fabian's cock down her throat, and so was wholly uninterested in things that weren't the aforementioned cock.

Fabian smiled slightly at the memory. He knew his hips had stuttered when Marcel had licked into his mouth, throwing off her rhythm and making her choke. Blessedly, she had powered through, but not before giving Fabian a sharp warning pinch at his hip. Him gasping at the sudden pain was what broke the kiss between the two men, but he barely had time to be disappointed by the aborted contact because- 

Well. 

Fabian didn't think he'd ever thought another man beautiful before, but he didn't have any other way to describe the way Marcel had looked in that exact moment. His eyes were still closed and his mouth still hung open slightly, lips spit-slick and just the slightest bit darker than usual. Blush coloured the highest points of his perfect cheekbones. His usually perfect hair was tousled and stuck to his forehead in a few places. God. He was every inch the poster boy for carnal pleasure.

Of course, he then had to make things worse by actually opening his eyes and fixing Fabian with an entirely too heated look. 

Fabian had very suddenly felt entirely too close to orgasm.

He had grunted out a "Shit," and broke eye contact to look down as he gripped Chris' hair in an effort to get her to ease off slightly. Regardless of whatever mini-crisis he was having courtesy of Marcel, she was truly doing an exceptional job. She had hummed happily at the feeling of his hands in her hair, which had really not helped Mission Don't Cum Immediately Just Because You Made Eye Contact With Your Best Friend, but he appreciated it all the same. "I'm- 'm close," he managed to gasp out. 

Marcel had quirked up that damn eyebrow and a decidedly evil smirk spread across his face. Before Fabian had any time to guess what he was planning, Marcel had adjusted the angle of his thrusts and sped up slightly. Almost immediately Christie had moaned long and loud around Fabian's cock and that had been it for him.

He was suddenly feeling quite warm under the bed covers, so he swung his legs out from underneath them to sit up on the edge of the bed. And so now he was here, unable to sleep because he was thinking way too hard about the fact that he'd had one of the best orgasms of his life thanks to Marcel. And Kirsty, of course. If only he could remember what her name actually was. Did it even matter, if he couldn’t remember? If Marcel made him react the way he did, did that make him- was he gay? It wouldn’t matter, then. Maybe he was never going to sleep with her or any woman ever again. 

Fabian frowned. That didn’t feel right. He loved women, and loved being with them. Loved the way they looked and felt, with their soft curves and delicate features. They always fit so nicely when he tucked them into his side. Then again, maybe men would too, and he just didn’t know it because he’d never tried. He thought back over countless matches wrestled against countless men. Okay, so maybe wrestling people wasn’t _exactly_ the same as having sex with them, but it was similar enough. Nevertheless, nothing really stood out for him. No strange feelings that were at the time dismissed, only to be recognised later under the distinguishing gaze of hindsight. 

Except. There was that match in Germany.

It was the first time he and Marcel had ever shared a ring together. It was one of the very few times they had properly wrestled against each other. And it was magic. The way the match flowed, their communication… it was all so _easy_. Fabian didn’t think wrestling someone else could ever come so naturally, until it did. And so he was intrigued, and excited, and when they asked if he wanted to pair up with Marcel as a tag-team, he’d said yes immediately. They had massive potential as a team, and he wanted to see that through. Marcel had agreed, and in the months that followed the pair had managed to spend an inexplicable amount of time together. Now that the kiss had happened, Fabian was left wondering if all that time and conversations and feelings shared was telling of something more than just usual tag-team behaviour. Maybe he felt-

He heard Marcel shift in the bed behind him, then "Fabian? Are you okay?"

Fabian froze. He didn't know what to say. Was he okay? What did okay even mean in this context? Did he really want to talk about it with Marcel if he wasn't? Usually he would, because he talked to Marcel about everything. They were partners, a team. But now? Even that unshakeable bond as teammates was beginning to feel uncertain.

"What are you thinking about, schatz?"

Before, Fabian would've rolled his eyes at the pet name. Now it just made him blush. He'd always thought Marcel was just messing around when he called him that. What if he hadn't been? What if he had always meant it _that_ way, and Fabian just… never picked up on it? Or had it always been said in jest, including this time? Was Marcel just going to ignore what had happened earlier? Fabian didn't know which option mortified him more. "Marcel, we- we-"

"Kissed?"

Fabian nodded once in response. He hated that Marcel seemed to say it so easily.

He could almost hear the shrug in his voice. "That's not so unusual. You shouldn't worry about it."

“What?” Fabian felt a sudden sting behind his eyes and the air seemed to steal out of his lungs.

“It’s not a big deal, don’t worry about it.”

Fabian jumped up from the bed to turn the room light on, uncaring of Marcel’s hiss of pain at the sudden brightness, and hurriedly started to get dressed. Don’t worry about it? Not a big deal? Was he _serious?_

“What are you doing, Fabian?” Marcel was sitting up in bed now, blinking and squinting as his eyes adjusted.

“I’m going out,” he gritted out, shoving his feet into his sneakers and tying the laces rather haphazardly.

Marcel frowned. “Out? It’s after 3am. There’s nowhere to go.” He was slowly climbing out of bed, as if anticipating that he may need to physically keep Fabian from leaving.

“I don’t care. I can’t be around you right now.” He shrugged into his jacket as he left the room, trying to subtly wipe at his eyes. He could probably stay with Tim. He didn't really know him that well, but he was sure if he mentioned how much of a dummkopf Marcel was being right now, Tim would take pity on him.

“You are being ridiculous." Marcel was following him as he made his way to the front door. "Please just stay here and tell me what's going on.”

Fabian finally whipped around to face him. He could see the exact moment Marcel realised he had tears in his eyes, his expression immediately softening.

“Schatz-”

“Don’t,” Fabian interrupted, closing his eyes and taking a breath. “I can’t- Don’t call me that.”

There was silence for several long seconds.

“I’ve hurt your feelings.” It was a statement, a realisation made out loud. Marcel pulled up tall and crossed his hands behind his back. “I’m sorry, Fabian. Please, stay. Talk to me. What's going on?"

Fabian looked at him. He didn't have time to unpack why Marcel felt he needed to use their ring stance right now. “I have been lying in that bed awake for hours because I’ve been stressing out about what happened, and then you have the _nerve_ to tell me that it wasn’t a big deal and I should just not worry about it.” Fabian's voice was intense, wanting badly to yell at Marcel but very mindful that it was the middle of the night and their neighbours wouldn't appreciate the noise.

“But why are you stressed? What’s going on?” Marcel asked, keeping his voice carefully even.

Fabian hesitated. That was unexpected. He had anticipated to get anger right back from Marcel. But if he was going to be calm, then fine. Fabian could be calm too. "I-" This was it, then. “That was- I don’t know how to say this without being horribly blunt. When we kissed and you looked at me afterwards… I don’t think I’ve been ready to- to cum that quickly since- well maybe ever. And don’t get me wrong, Kathy was-”

“Kirsten,” Marcel interrupted. “Her name was Kirsten.”

_Kirsten!_ Fabian felt his face heat. “Oh. Thank you. I’d been feeling bad that I couldn’t remember her name." He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "She was fantastic, and she definitely would’ve got the job done by herself, but…” he trailed off.

“But?” Marcel prompted.

Fabian sighed. “Well, you- we, _you know_ \- and it was like a switch flipped, and she just sort of paled in comparison. And I’ve been stressing about what that means for me, and- and for us.”

There was silence as Fabian's words sunk in. Then Marcel spoke slowly. “When I said before that you shouldn’t worry about it, I didn’t mean it in a ‘just forget about it’ way, I meant it like- like it’s only as big of a deal as you make it, okay?” He was looking at Fabian in the face, but the tension in his arms betrayed his anxiety.

Fabian nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry that I didn't word myself better, it was… insensitive of me, to say it the way I did. If it's a big deal to you, then it's a big deal to me too."

"You didn't think it was a big deal regardless?" asked Fabian, crossing his arms.

Marcel sighed. "No, I- I did, I just- I didn't want it to be."

Fabian frowned at that. "I don't- what does that mean?"

It was Marcel's turn to blush, colour creeping slowly across his face. "I have been feeling… different, about you. For a while now. I think- I would like to be more than just friends and tag-team partners." Marcel was firmly looking everywhere but at Fabian.

"Oh." Fabian suddenly felt a little weak in the knees, and his face felt like it was on fire. 

"I never said anything before now because I didn't know how you felt. I didn't want to make things awkward. Our friendship is precious to me and I didn't want to jeopardise that. And there's Imperium, too. Walter would murder me if I messed things up." Marcel was half rambling, anxious to explain things and fill the silence.

Fabian was only half listening. Marcel… liked him? Liked him more than a friend? For how long? So he had actually been meaning it when he called Fabian schatz? Does this mean he wants to be boyfriends now? Maybe he needed to sit down. Fabian had never had a boyfriend before, what was he supposed to do with one? There was a whole culture there that he had no idea about and no clue where to start. What if he did or said something wrong? God, what if he embarrassed himself so severely that Marcel wanted nothing more to do with him? Where would that leave him then? He really should sit down.

"Maybe I shouldn't have- I'm sorry Fabian, I shouldn't have pushed this onto you." Marcel was trying to backtrack now, taking Fabian's lack of response as a rejection. "We can just pretend this never happened and we can keep being friends. Just forget tonight."

Fabian snapped back into focus at that. "No."

"No?"

"No. I don't want to forget it. I… I don't really know how I feel right now. This has all been a lot and I'm a little overwhelmed." He paused here to take a deep breath as he rubbed his hands over his face. "The one thing I feel sure of is that what happened was good. The kiss was good. Great, even. I enjoyed it a lot. And I'd like to do it again some time."

"Really?" Marcel couldn't stop the grin spreading over his face.

Fabian smiled gently back. "Yeah. I'm just… it's late and I'm tired and I still have a million thoughts racing through my head. I just need some time to think everything through. Is that okay? I'm sorry I don't have a more definite answer for you."

Marcel shook his head, dismissing Fabian's concerns. "You're fine, schatz, I can wait. I want you to be sure."

"Okay," Fabian's smile grew into a grin, and he opened his arms in invitation. "Come here."

Marcel closed the gap between them in a few quick strides, finally releasing his arms from their position behind his back to wrap them around Fabian's shoulders. Fabian grabbed him tight, pressing his face into the space between Marcel's neck and shoulder. They stayed like that for a few long moments, enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed together. Fabian thought he could hear Marcel's steady heartbeat. Maybe it was just his own. Either way it was racing. One of Marcel's hands came up to scratch lightly at the back of Fabian's head. Fabian hummed happily at the sensation.

"Mm. You should grow your hair out," Marcel murmured against the side of Fabian's head.

Fabian scoffed. "Me and what hairline?" he retorted, pulling back from the embrace. He rubbed his eyes with a hand. "Let's go to bed."

Marcel raised his eyebrow. “I thought you still needed to think about it?” he asked, mirth sparkling in his eyes.

Fabian sighed. “Idiot. You know what I mean.”

They both laughed as they headed back to the bedroom, Marcel diving straight back under the covers while Fabian had to get undressed all over again. He sighed loudly as he shrugged off his jacket. Again.

"I said I was sorry, schatzi," called Marcel, his head poking out from the covers.

"I know, I'm just being dramatic," replied Fabian with a gentle smile. He stripped off his last item of clothing, leaving him in just his underwear. "Incoming," he called gently as he turned off the light and slipped under the covers next to Marcel. The pair lay facing each other, quiet for a moment as they took each other's presence in.

"Why'd you do our ring pose earlier?" Fabian asked suddenly.

"Hm?"

"Before. You went full Imperium on me." Fabian's voice was half teasing, half serious.

"Oh. I did do that, didn't I?" Marcel said, mostly to himself. "It's a habit," he explained.

Fabian huffed a laugh. "What, you thought we were going to actually fight?"

Marcel chuckled. "No, schatzi, I didn't think that. I find when I'm anxious, doing our pose helps to ground me. Reminds me of who I am and what I'm capable of."

"Oh. That makes sense."

There was a comfortable silence for a few seconds.

“You scared me, you know?” said Marcel quietly, almost like he didn't want Fabian to hear him.

“Hm?”

“When you tried to leave. I’ve never seen you run from anything before. I thought maybe you were going to go and never come back.”

Fabian thought about that as he reached out blindly to take Marcel's hand. Walter and Alex were still in England. Mack was still in Germany somewhere. Tim at least was nearby, relatively speaking, but their paths hadn't crossed much and he was notoriously hard to get hold of. He wondered if Marcel felt their absence a lot more keenly than he let on.

Fabian leant over to press a tender kiss to Marcel's lips. "We're partners, tesorino. A union. I'm always going to come back to you."

Marcel had chuckled at the use of their old team name and blushed again. Not that Fabian could see very well in the low light, but he could make an educated guess. “G’night, mi amore.”

“Sleep well, schatzi.”

**Author's Note:**

> The match Fabian refers to took place in Cologne, Germany at the WWE tryouts there in 2018. I have no confirmation that this was the first (and maybe only?) match they wrestled against each other, but my (admittedly brief) research revealed no other matches, so *shrug emoji*


End file.
